Set Fire to the Rain
by farawisa
Summary: Danny is the newest Grimm to awaken and Nick is the one he is calling for help. Slash! Monroe/Nick/Renard, Danny/Steve, mentions of m!preg later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is based on a prompt on grimm kink meme on dreamwidth. This is the prompt: _I was thinking that maybe Danny and Nick are cousins (danny's parents couldn't take on another kid when nick's parents died?) and Steve is part blutbad (maybe he and Monroe have met before?). Nick goes to visit Danny for a week and brings Monroe along. Shenanigans ensue. _

I hope you like it!

**. o 0 o .**

Steve, Kono and Chin were having an argument that was getting out of hand fast. Their partner had just lost his mother the day before and he would leave the island soon to go to her funeral. The problem with that was that all of them feared that 'their' Danny wouldn't be coming back; if Danny even came back.

"We can't just let him leave!" Chin exclaimed loudly. "What if he doesn't come back?"

"What if he comes back only to hunt us?" Kono asked quietly. She was worried that they would lose their friend just as her cousin was, but she was also afraid that Danny might turn on them when he found out what they were. He was a good man, but you never knew how he had been raised, who his trainer in the Grimm business had been. If that person was like Marie Kessler, they would be doomed.

"He won't," Steve said, his voice hard. "He won't leave us and he won't turn on us." The only reason that the SEAL was this sure, was that he could smell that Danny was his mate, even though he had never said a word about it. He hadn't wanted his friend to feel pressured and up until now, he hadn't been able to gather the courage to tell Danny what they all were. Now he knew that had been a mistake. Steve growled at the other two, his wolfish side coming out somewhat, while Chin and Kono hissed back at him, their cat sides also coming into play. Normally, Steve had no problem with the other creatures, especially those under his command, but right now they just infuriated him.

Then he could hear quick footsteps retreating down the corridor outside. He ran to the window and saw Danny leave the building downstairs. Shit. And now that.

"I think he's already coming into his inheritance," he said and the other two swallowed heavily.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this chapter is short again. Sorry for that. They are comment responses. Thank you to **PurpleFigment** for your review! Now on with the story.

.o0o.

As Danny fled the headquarters, he was totally freaked. He couldn't believe that what he thought had happened actually did happen. He couldn't have seen his co-workers and friends change appearance into something animal-like.

Maybe this was what his mother had meant when she had said he should call his cousin should strange things start to happen.

His mother. He had just lost her the day before in a mugging. She had seemed to expect something to happen to her, otherwise she wouldn't have called him shortly before she died and she wouldn't have told him to call Nick.

Since his mother wanted him to do that, he would do just that, but only after he had locked himself into his flat.

.o0o.

Nick and his partner Eddie were just sitting on the couch, watching TV and waiting for the third part of their triad to come home, when Nick's mobile rang. The Grimm of three years now checked the number and saw that it was Danny Williams, his cousin.

"Yeah?" he answered. "What's up, Danno?"

"Nick, thank god you answered," Danny said. He sounded completely freaked out. "Mum died yesterday and she called me shortly before and told me that I should call you should things get weird. I didn't know what she was talking about, but now I think I do know and – man, you won't believe me."

Nick had a vague feeling where this was going and he motioned for Monroe to turn off the sound of the TV.

"What did you see?" he asked calmly.

Danny hesitated for a long moment before he steeled himself and answered.

"My co-workers faces turned into beasts," he admitted quietly. "One was wolf-like and the other two cat-like." Then he turned frantic and kept on repeating everything, getting louder and louder.

"Danny, Danny!" Nick shouted over Danny's franticness. "Danny, please calm down. I know what's going on with you. The same happened to me when aunt Marie died. I will come to you and talk you through this, but you have to promise me that you won't let anybody in until I come. You're in danger right now and I'm not sure who you can trust. I wish I could say that your colleagues are clean since they haven't hurt you until now, but I can't not with what you said. I'll be with you as soon as I can and I'm going to bring one of my partners with me to keep you safe."

Nick could hear Danny heave a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.

"Thanks, Nick, I appreciate it, I really do," Danny said.

"No problem, Danny," Nick answered. "You try to sleep and we'll be with you in the morning. I promise."

Danny murmured another thanks and a goodbye and then hung up. Nick looked at his partner.

"What do you think about a trip to Hawaii?" he asked and Eddie perked up. One of his friends lived there. Maybe he could visit the man while they were there.

"Why not?" he asked. "But we have to alert the king there to our presence. He doesn't like people intruding into his country without a warning.

Nick nodded and hit the speed-dial on his phone.

TBC


End file.
